timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Nutorious
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot The Time Squad goes back to the time of George Washington Carver, who actually is doing what he was famous for, making use of the peanut. The real problem arises when it's revealed that George Washington Carver has an evil brother, Todd Washington Carver, who is out to make George look bad. Synopsis Time Squad appears in Tuskegee, Alabama in 1915, where all of the citizens are enjoying peanuts. Larry reminds Tuddrussel that they are looking for George Washington Carver, but Tuddrussel merely admires his new laser instead of being impressed. Otto notices that the citizens are celebrating Peanut Day, which confuses him because Carver seems to be historically accurate. Meanwhile, two shady characters dressed like peanuts are giving away free peanuts with little skulls and crossbones on them. Peanuts are extremely popular, so they are all taken by eager customers. The scene is being watched by a man in a blimp who claims that his 100 evil uses of the peanut are better than Carver’s 100 good uses. In the city, Carver is giving autographs to the peanut fans. Tuddrussel introduces himself and asks if there is any historical instability here, and Carver explains that everyone is finding out about how amazing peanuts are. He then says he will unveil a new use for peanuts to the public later today. In the blimp, the men dressed like peanuts inform the man that they have finished handing out the packets of peanuts. The man is excited, revealing that he is Carver’s brother, Todd Washington Carver, and says that the world will now see that he is the true genius. Meanwhile, Carver is given the key to the city by the mayor, to great applause. Time Squad considers leaving since everything seems fine, when suddenly a blimp shaped like a peanut flies over the city. Todd W Carver uses a megaphone to talk to the people below, saying he came to join in the festivities. George is surprised, since Todd hates peanuts, and Todd says he has ways to make everyone else hate them, too. He fires peanut pellets at the crowd, which are extremely painful, followed by a stinky peanut gas. Otto tells Tuddrussel to do something, so Tuddrussel takes out his new laser and tries to find the antimatter ray on it. While he fiddles with it, he hits the grappling hook button, launching himself at the blimp. Todd feels a tremor, but ignores it, announcing to the crowd that his next evil use for peanuts involves everyone who ate his free peanuts. He hits a button on a remote that hypnotizes the citizens below, making them want to attack the mayor and George W Carver. Otto asks Carver what his new use for peanuts was, hoping it will help. Carver, who is now thinking of quitting on peanuts, says that it was peanut glue, which Otto says to spill onto the zombie-fied citizens. On the blimp, Tuddrussel bursts into Todd W Carver’s room with his laser. Todd calls his henchmen to attack, but they just fall over themselves. Tuddrussel has more difficulties with his new laser, so Todd tries to grab it from him. In the struggle for the gun, Todd accidentally hits the laser button, which shoots a laser out the window. Tuddrussel asks what Todd did, and Todd tries to remember, accidentally hitting a self-destruct button. The blimp blows up, and everybody onboard falls painfully below. The cops come to arrest Todd and his men, while the citizens wake up from their trance. They taste the peanut glue they are stuck in, saying that it’s tasty and would work great as a snack. Gallery Episode21 Title.jpg|Title Screen George W Carver.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode21-1.jpg|Tuddrussel admires his new gun. Episode21-2.jpg|Tuskegee, Alabama is celebrating Peanut Day. Episode21-3.jpg|Even Tuddrussel joins in. Episode21-4.jpg|Two men dressed as peanuts give away packets of peanuts. Episode21-5.jpg|Todd W Carver watches through a telescope from his blimp. Episode21-6.jpg|George W Carver greets his fans. Episode21-7.jpg|George W Carver is honored by the mayor. Episode21-8.jpg|Todd W Carver's blimp appears. Episode21-9.jpg|Todd speaks through a megaphone. Episode21-10.jpg|Todd shoots peanut pellets at the citizens. Episode21-11.jpg|Todd launches a smelly peanut gas at the city. Episode21-12.jpg|Tuddrussel shoots a grappling hook by mistake. Episode21-13.jpg|Tuddrussel hits the blimp. Episode21-14.jpg|Todd hypnotizes the people who ate his peanuts. Episode21-15.jpg|The people are hypnotized. Episode21-16.jpg|George W Carver was going to show his new peanut glue. Episode21-17.jpg|Tuddrussel bursts in on Todd. Episode21-18.jpg|Todd's henchmen fail to accomplish anything. Episode21-19.jpg|Tuddrussel accidentally launches a smokescreen on himself. Episode21-20.jpg|Otto tells the others to spill the peanut glue. Episode21-21.jpg|Todd hits the laser button. Episode21-22.jpg|Todd tries to remember which button he hit. Episode21-23.jpg|Todd hits the self-destruct button. Episode21-24.jpg|The blimp explodes. Episode21-25.jpg|Otto panics at the exploding blimp. Episode21-26.jpg|Everyone is okay...mostly... Episode21-27.jpg|The people, now back to normal, like the taste of the peanut glue. Trivia *Otto mentions that President Wilson is in office and that the Model T Ford is in production in this time period. *George Washington Carver was the adopted son of a white couple who had previously owned him and his mother at the time of the Civil War. He had one biological brother he grew up with, James, who died in early childhood. Todd Washington Carver is completely fictional. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1